


The Rest Can Wait

by voi



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Feelings Realization, Five Year Mission, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Meld, Oblivious Spock (Star Trek), Sexual Content, Soul Bond, T'hy'la, Touching, Vulcan Mind Melds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voi/pseuds/voi
Summary: During a routine mission, Captain Kirk can't help but miss First Officer, Mr. Spock.Prepare for some husband fluff and a bit of jealous Kirk.Enjoy.TOS Episodes Mentioned: The City on the Edge of Forever & The Cloud Minders.





	The Rest Can Wait

The stars that filled the screen were mesmerizing.

The Enterprise was currently cruising at a steady warp factor-six, and unlike most days, today had been largely uneventful… but Kirk learned early on that nothing was ever perfect.

Starfleet Command had issued the order for a routine first contact mission. The newly warp-capable planet was currently two days away. Normally, Kirk and his team were left to their own explorational vises, but orders demanded otherwise. 

Kirk’s face held a small smile. Days like today were rare and gave his crew the opportunity to catch up on side projects and light recreational time. With a cup of hot coffee in hand, Kirk took the time to appreciate the moment. In front of him, Sulu and Chekov were discussing the pros and cons of the newly developed warp core system that had recently been installed during the ship’s latest re-fit. Minutes later, their conversation then took a turn, as they began to wager which of them could out-drink Scotty at a drinking contest.

Kirk chuckled at their lively discussion.

 _Some things never change_ , Kirk thought to himself and instinctively turned his head to his right.

Kirk’s felt his smile falter a bit as the person he sought wasn't there. Knowing they had some free time ahead of them, the Vulcan had requested to tend to his projects in the lower level labs that morning. Kirk had granted his request without much thought, but now he realized he missed his First Officer’s presence on the bridge. 

His eyes fell onto the viewing screen again. He took a breath and directed, “Sulu, you have the conn.”

“Aye Aye, Captain” Sulu replied with his usual bright smile. Kirk smiled back and knew that soon enough, Sulu would become a great Captain someday. 

Kirk had not planned to leave and his departure was abrupt, but he was filled with the sudden urge to find his First Officer. After an entire career together, Kirk had grown used to Spock being there. 

As Kirk strode toward the turbolift, he smiled as he recalled what Edith said not too long ago when she asked where Spock belonged,  “... as if you’ve always been there… and always will.”  - At Kirk's side. He internally nodded at how right she’d been.

The turbolift ride was short as he descended to the science labs. His crewmen greeted him as he walked down the lively corridors. He smiled and nodded to his crew on his way toward Spock’s office.

The lab was quiet and dim. Laid around were test tubes, beakers filled with an array of colored liquids and surrounded by different species of plants and rocks. This was surely a place that was designed for Spock’s curious mind. Spock's office was located in the back of the lab, it was small, bright and decorated with floor to ceiling windows that allowed for everyone to see inside. Kirk could already make the shape of the elegant figure who stood slightly bent and felt his smile widen at the scene. As he continued, he noticed the figure who was next to him... his footsteps slowed and halted altogether when he realized it was Lieutenant Reyes. 

She was standing too close for his liking.

He watched them as they hovered over a padd, he figured they were more than likely analyzing test results. It had been three months prior when Spock submitted a grant request to the Federation’s Science Department. It was to further investigate some plant, on some planet, for some cause. Kirk had always respected and admired Spock's endless search for knowledge. In Kirk's opinion, it was one of the Vulcan's most commendable qualities... What Kirk did not care for was the amount of time Spock was spending on _this_ particular project. If you asked Kirk, he would say Spock was spending too much time on it. But, if he were being honest... completely honest with himself, he knew what irked him the most was the person Spock was spending so much time with.

 

At Spock's request, he sought after an assistant to help with the daily investigations and research on the said flora. With Sulu being head of the botany department, he spent much time with fellow crew members that enjoyed his passion and had given Lt. Reyes a glowing recommendation. From what Kirk could tell, Lt. Reyes had been performing very well as Spock's lab assistant. But as the weeks flew by, it was clear, even to the silent passing stars, that Lt. Reyes was head over heels for First Officer Spock. It wouldn’t have bothered Kirk at all and he would have felt sorry for her because he knew very well where he stood in the Vulcan’s heart. What did bother him was her persistence in trying to charm his First Officer… and husband. Of course, Spock being Spock was completely oblivious to her advances. No matter how many times he told himself to drop the issue, Jim couldn't shake the feeling of dislike toward her.

His eyes rolled against his will and thought that maybe he was exaggerating. But as he continued, Kirk realized he couldn't remember the last time he and Spock sat down and played an uninterrupted game of chess. Kirk missed his husband and friend.

The decision was made and he strolled in with the most charming smile he could muster, “Mr. Spock.” He announced and stood directly in front of his First.

“Captain.” Spock acknowledged Kirk's arrival with a small bow, his face stoic as ever.

“Captain.” Lt. Reyes greeted Kirk only after Spock had, and was obviously surprised at his unexpected visit. Kirk turned to her, his smile unintentionally tightened as he faced her. 

Spock seemed as comfortable as ever, he took in his Captain and asked, “Is there something we can help you with, Captain.”

Kirk internally flinched at the word “we”. He took a full breath and composed himself before he responded, “Yes. There is something _you_ can help me with, Mr. Spock.” Kirk had inadvertently used his Captain’s voice. At that, Mr. Spock looked as expressionless as ever. To Kirk, however, there was slightly amused look behind the Vulcan’s eyes. Kirk knew Spock had caught on then…

He then quickly turned to Lt. Reyes and made sure to give her one of his brightest smiles, “Lt. Reyes, would you please give my husband and I a few moments alone.”

Lt. Reyes was extremely surprised at the Captain's request.

Kirk was not in the habit of referring to Spock as his husband. Both had made the decision to announce their marriage almost a year after they had officially bonded. The senior officers were ecstatically happy at the news, but none of them were at all surprised at their joining; it just made sense for those who knew them. On the other hand, their marriage made major headlines back on Earth. Starfleet command was not all too happy for being kept in the dark, but with the help of Vulcan marriage laws regarding bonded mates, their arguments and opposing opinions fell on deaf ears. 

“Ye… Yes, Captain” Lt. Reyes stammered. Before leaving she glanced back at Mr. Spock and hurried out of the office, noticing the Captain’s eyes followed her throughout her exit. 

When he turned back around, he caught a glance of a mildly confused Vulcan. Kirk couldn't help the genuine smile that involuntarily formed as he took in his beautiful Vulcan.

“Before you ask me if that was necessary, the answer is, yes, yes it was.” Kirk stepped toward him and smiled up at the Vulcan, “I haven’t seen you in too long…” He ran his hands up Spock’s biceps, “...you haven’t been in our bed for too long.” He whispered longing was apparent in his voice. Kirk expected an exact number of some sort or a mention of his illogical tendencies, but instead, Spock’s eyes soften as he looked at his Captain.

“I feel the need for you too, Ashayam,” Spock responded, as he reached and pulled Kirk onto his chest. Kirk let his face rest on the muscular and lean frame. He felt secure as he felt Spock’s arms encase and warm him. He breathed in and exhaled as Spock lips lightly trailed through his hair and forehead, “God, I’ve missed you. Promise me after this presentation is over we’ll have a week - just for us.” Kirk softly demanded onto his chest. He felt Spock’s light puff of breath, which was Spock’s equivalent to laughing out loud.

From the very beginning, Kirk had held an affection toward Spock. Early in his captaincy, he noticed his face would instinctively soften when he spoke to his First, he touched him whenever there was an opportunity, and at times would be overprotective of his Vulcan. Over the years he quickly came to rely on Spock’s opinion and finally depended on his presence by his side. He realized his feelings toward Spock had transcended from mere friendship to something more during their time on Ardana. He couldn't shake the feeling of jealousy at Spock’s (thankfully) brief attraction toward Droxine. He had fought with himself through his time in Stratos, trying to convince himself that he loved Spock as a friend and nothing more. At his kidnapping by the Troglytes, the gas released in the zienite mines reduced him to aggressive and primitive instincts. And his instincts screamed for Spock. That’s when he knew, he wanted Spock, in all ways.

After the Zienite mission, it hadn't taken long for Kirk to confess his feelings. He was terrified of Spock’s rejection and the possible dismantling of their friendship that taken years to build. It was only after three long and nerve-racking games of chess that Kirk softly whispered his confession. He knew very well that Spock’s Vulcan hearing would pick up every - single - word. When Kirk finally looked up from the chess board, he caught sight of a very restrained and silent Vulcan. Kirk took Spock’s silence and statues form as a sign of rejection. Kirk was a step from exiting the room when his wrist was strongly taken hold of. He turned and was tightly pulled into Spock’s embrace. Kirk held his breath as the Vulcan intently whispered his name over and over again… He was left mystified and incredibly grateful that Spock had felt the same toward him.

Now, as Kirk was held in the same embrace, he knew this was how they were meant to be. He felt it deeply and cherished moments such as these.

After a quick moment, Spock finally replied to Kirk’s demand, “Of course, T’hy’la.” After taking a breath, Spock added, “Although, as your mate, it would be remiss of me to let my T’hy’la feel neglected… to rectify this wrong, I am all yours tonight.” Spock factually stated.

“And tomorrow?” Kirk hopefully added.

“As you wish, Jim,” Spock answered. Jim felt the light smile on his skin as Spock spoke the words.

Hands that were currently around Spock’s shoulders disentangled themselves and slowly caressed their way down the Vulcan’s body and firmly landed on his hips, “We can rectify this wrong right now, Mr. Spock.” Kirk suggested as he looked up and planted a chaste kiss on the Vulcan’s lips. Their kiss quickly deepened, and a soft moan escaped Jim’s lips as their bodies pressed together.

“You are not being fair, Captain.” Spock murmured against Jim’s soft lips.

Jim smiled… “Computer, lock doors,” Jim ordered and pressed his body even closer to Spock’s. Kirk wanted to feel every part of him…

“Jim,” Spock whispered. Disapproval was embedded in his voice.

“There are perks to being Captain, Mr. Spock,” Kirk reassured his first officer and kissed him again.

Spock turned them around and sat on his office chair, Kirk followed suit and straddled Spock comfortably.

Jim had missed this. It had been months filled with crippling hours of battles, mysterious space diseases, telepathic attacks and endless reports. There were no real breaks or days off when commanding a ship. Other than the time they manned the bridge together, Jim and Spock had scarcely had time for each other. He knew it was silly to feel jealous of Lt. Reyes, but he couldn’t help but feel defeated that someone else got to spend much time with his husband when he couldn’t. Jim refused to go one more second without his Vulcan, this moment was for them.

“You are not a quiet thinker, Ashayam,” Spock said between kisses, “I am here and I am yours,” Spock answered, aiming to alleviate Jim’s thoughts. Strong hands firmly made their way up to Jim’s tunic. As was Spock’s customs in everything he did, he took his time to explore and indulge in Jim’s body. He craved skin to skin contact, and over the years had meticulously memorized every one of Jim’s responses - he knew every vibration, whimper, and pleasure filled scream, Spock knew exactly where and how to touch his mate.

Jim assisted Spock in removing his own shirt, aching to feel his touch. Spock’s kisses were intentional and masterful. Jim hissed as he felt Spock’s hot mouth lick and suck his nipple into hardness. His teethed tugs were chased after with soft kisses. Jim couldn’t control the way his body trembled at Spock’s assault.

Jim wanted.

Heat vibrated through their bond and Spock was determined to fill his mate’s need.

Jim wanted to show Spock just how much he missed him, his hands tugged at Spock’s immaculate hair, wanting to capture his mouth again. Spock moaned in response. Hearing Spock come undone was one of the universe's gifts to Jim. He took pleasure in the fact that he alone got to see this unabridged side of his passionate Vulcan. It was a privilege Jim would never take for granted.

They felt each other's hardness through their uniform and both ached for release. Spock's hands trailed down. Jim hissed as Spock carefully released his straining cock into the cold air. Jim yearned for friction, his thoughts were answered when Spock thumbed the head, delicately spreading the precome that had accumulated. Spock started his slow assault, firmly pumping Jim from root to tip, again and again.

Jim was quickly lost in pleasure. Jim’s kisses were becoming messy as Spock continued, his touch was skillful and deliberate.

“I will have your mind,” Spock whispered. Kirk didn’t have to voice his approval, he radiated his response through their bond. He knew Spock needed this and Jim was always willing to give anything and everything to Spock.

“Take... what you need. Ahhh...” Jim grasped between breaths. He knew he was close and Spock was relentless in his steady pace. He felt fingertips firmly placed themselves on his face. Jim closed his eyes as he felt Spock’s enter his mind.

He was surrounded by light.

_This was home._

Their link held strong and bright. Jim felt protected and loved. Pleasure vibrated through them, Jim felt everything Spock was feeling and Spock was surrounded by Jim’s physical pleasure.

At the meld, Spock held Jim tighter to him, his own hips rolling onto Jim. Spock’s own grasped breaths added to Jim’s pleasure. Jim couldn’t hold back even if he wanted to. His muscles tightened as he rocked with Spock’s body.

“Spock.” Jim pleaded, pressing his body even closer still. Jim came with a silent scream as he spilled his seed onto steady hands that continued to pump him through his waves of release. Spock came soon after, groaning and repeating Jim’s name over and over again, as their bond exploded into pleasure once more. Jim moaned at Spock’s release.

After a moment of complete bliss, Kirk managed to place his forehead on Spock’s. Still taking in deep breaths, he slowly planted grateful kisses on Spock’s cheeks. His body was completely relaxed and pressed heavily against Spock’s.

He looked down and saw the mess between them. He chuckled softly as he thought of a way to get them out of the labs and into their quarters, without letting the entire crew know what they had just done.

He traced his husbands angled eyebrow while basking in the remnants of the meld. Spock’s thoughts and emotions of love and joy were echoing in his mind. And for a brief moment, they were all that mattered.

“I love you,” Kirk said freely.

“And I cherish thee, Jim” Spock replied, his voice low and strong. 

At that moment, Jim knew, the rest could wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your time.   
> Your kudos and comments are appreciated.  
> All mistakes are my own. Live Long and Prosper!


End file.
